My sister, Alice
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: I'm Dennis Booker.This is the story about the time I brought my little sister to work at Jump Street, and how a good day became bad. Weeks became worse. And one day that changed all of our lives forever. Angst/tradgety/family/humor/crime/general NO SLASH!
1. Alice

"No. No, I refuse! Go annoy someone else!"

"Come on Dennis!"

"You are not coming to work with me!"

"Come on! Mom doesn't have a cool job like yours."

"So. Go pick on some other persons defenseless parent, and say they're your own."

"Come on big brother. PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

She dragged the word out several breaths, before he finally gave up in annoyance.

"Fine! Just do a couple of things for me. A) Don't talk to anyone. B) Don't touch anything. C) Don't do anything that'll annoy and/or distract me." Dennis Booker said as she nodded, grabbing his thirteen year old sister by the wrist. They both started out the door, when they shouted,"Bye mom!"

"Bye dears! Have fun!" they heard their mother say, and they both got the bike helmets. Soon enough, they climbed aboard Dennis's Pitchblack Harely Davidson, and were headed for the chappel.

* * *

"Uh... Hey Hanson?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen evil brooding jerk?"

"No. I have not seen Dennis."

"Hmmm... he said he was coming in this morning..."

"Who cares Doug? It's Saturday. He misses work all the time."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"How?"

"I saw his motorcycle parked out front with a little kid getting off of it."

"WHAT?"

Both Hanson and Penhal started for the door, but before any of them could do anything, a kid with pitch black hair, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a careless attitude came waltzing through the door, snapping her gum.

"Uhhh... who are you?" Judy asked, worried that someone might've followed her in and blew the cover of the Jump Street chapel.

"Hmmm... Skinny. Pretty. Dark. You must be Judy Hoffs." the young girl said, her voice grown for her actual age. Judy's eyes widened as she crossed over to be united with Fuller, Hanson, and Penhal. The girls eyes scanned her as she passed.

"Mmm... D was right about the butt of yours." she casually said, as if thoguh talking about the weather. Judy jumped, and turned.

"Excuse me?" Hoffs exclaimed, but the young girl dismissed her. She looked to Fuller.

"Hmm... Stern. Cold stare. Strong like an army man. Cuz you are, aren't ya? Dark too. Ya must be Capn' Fuller." she said, snapping her gum once more, scanning him. Fuller seemed to ignore her. He muttered something under his breath. Too bad he felt guilty for cussing at children. He departed, and walked back into his office, grumbling about something.

"Why, excuse me miss, but did you ride here by yourself, or did someone drop ya off. You really can't be here." Doug said, and the four officers nodded. She glared at Penhal as if he'd insulted her.

"Mullet. Big. Strong. Claustrophobic. Tries to be comical. You must be Dougie!" she said with mock happiness. With each word, the group of officers disliked this girl less and less. But then Harry came along.

"What are you all doing- WHOAH! What's she doing here?" he hissed, and she made her assessment about him.

"Chinese Elvis. Kung fooie. Strong. Can sure beat someones butt if he wanted to." she said, gazing at his left palm. She saw the burn. "A burn of a cigerette on your hand fron the gang. You must be H.T. Ioki." she said, her words seemingly trailing off, as if she wanted to speak of more.

"Uh, guys?" Ioki whispered, and everyone huddled closer. "One, how does she know this. Two, who's the idiot who let her in. Three, do I really look like a Chinese Elvis?"

"We don't know. We don't know. And kinda." Penhal stated, making Harry's eyes roll.

"And you." she snarled, and the groups attention grew back toward the girl. She was glaring at Tommy.

" Ripped jeans. Goodie goodie. Tries to cover up the uncoverable past. Bandana. Mmmm. You and Dougie over here must be the McQuaids cover up!" she said, and the two men looked amongst eachother in confusion. How did she know this?

Before any of them could say anything, Booker stomped through the door, calling a girls name.

"ALICE! ALICE! ALI-" he stopped as he caught sight of the girl. She turned, and smiled.

"Dennis!" she squealed, running toward the grown man. Everyone put two and two together, and became instantly annoyed.

"I told you not to get away from the bike. I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH THE BIKE!" he shouted, and tears sprang to her eyes. She hung her head.

"I-I-I'm sorry D." she sniffled, and he bent down to her level.

"Hey, look at me." he whispered, taking a finger to raise the girls chin. She looked back at Dennis with tear ridden eyes. He suddenly felt guilty, not that he'd admit it.

"When I ask you to do something, I want you to do it cuz I trust you with it. Don't want ya to get hurt, now do we?" he said, cocking his head to the right. She loved her brother, and he loved her back. But neither would ever say.

"Yeah." she muttered, and hugged his crouching form. He was taken slightly aback by his sisters sudden show of emotion. But, after a few seconds, he wrapped his strong, sure arms around his little sister.

They broke, and he stood up. He looked to his shocked friends faces, and glowered. He mouthed 'Any of you say a word, you're dead.'

"Now, Alice, did you give my pals here a rough time?" he asked his younger sister, and she looked warily up to him.

"Wasn't I supposed to?" she asked quietly, and he rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. What was A and C?" he asked annoyed. The four young officers looked at the two sibblings in question.

"Don't talk to anyone. Don't do anything that will annoy and/or distract you." she solemly said, annoyed as well.

"What ever. We'll discuss when we get home." he snapped. He then turned his attention to the four higly confused officers a few feet in front of them.

"Guys this is-" he stared, but the four ended it in unison.

"Your sister Alice. Yeah. We've met."

* * *

I think I'll make this a multi-chap. Not too long.

Sorry for the rough first chappie. It'll get better.

Thanks!

Please read and review.

~ILJA~


	2. Unanswered Questions

Sorry. I was tired when I first wrote the 1st chapter. Didn't mean it to be Mary Sue-ish. I've just had alot going on in my life, and I wasn't all that explanitory. Sorry, and I hope this is a bit better.

* * *

"Dennis, get in here right now!" the six heard Fuller shout from his office, and the one in question huffed out a gruff,"Don't do anything." to his little sister, put his thumbs in his pockets, and started trudging to the fight in his future.

He stood in the doorway of the office, and he saw Fuller looking through the blinds, staring at his group of officers. At first, he thought Adam hadn't seen him, and was about to address himself, when he heard his captain growl,"Shut the door and sit down." He knew not to argue with his captain when he was in an angry mood, so he did what he was told, and sat leisurely on the couch to the right of Fullers desk.

"What's up?" Booker asked carelessly, though fully aware of the growing tension in the office. He heard the captain's knuckles crack, as the dark man turned to face the young officer dismissing the intensity of the situation.

" 'What's up' ?" Adam Fuller said darkly, and the officer just waited for the song and dance to be over so that he could know what he was going to do with him. "Are you out of your mind?" he scolwed, pacing toward the frowning Dennis Booker.

"I have worked my butt off to make sure this operation stays afloat, so you test it by bringing your little sister here? Even Penhal doesn't bring his SON to work, let alone sister. That was a stupid move Dennis, even for you." the ex-military man ranted, blowing into a tyrade of fury."Now what are we going to do? We can't pay your sister off, and we can't make her one of our agents. She has a big mouth that loves to talk. Your sister could be the down fall of this entire operation if she mentions a word to any of her friends, or more importantly, the press."

"My sister won't tell anyone." Dennis said, hoping they'd skip to the end, and he'd take his sibbling back home. But that was just not the case.

"How do we know that? Do you know that for sure? Of course not, because-" Fuller was about to keep going, when the young man interrupted.

"My sister only has an imaginary friend. Heck, she has a war coming to and from school every day. Everyone's afraid of her. No reporter would want to come near her, let alone care what she thinks." Dennis said, sympathy staining his voice. Adam was confused. The girl was annoying, but to the point where EVERYONE was afraid of her?

"I don't think I understand the situation all that clearly." Fuller said, slowly stalking toward his desk to sit in the black chair. He interlocked his fingers, and pierced Dennis with deep, dark eyes."Care to explain?"

"Yes, I do care to explain, and I don't want to." Dennis muttered, gradually getting up from the couch and strolling near the door, when he caught sight of his sister through the blinds. The four officers infront of her were laughing. Honestly laughing. She peered up at the adults with light filled eyes. A slow smile teetered upon his lips, but was wiped away with the overwhelming sadness. The captain was fully aware of the mood changes, and immediatly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with her, Book?" he asked, and the young officer turned to him. Adam had seen Booker careless, annoyed, happy, and down right furious, but this was different from all of those.

His eyes stared intensely at the older gentleman. His features were wiped clean of any emotion at all. He saw his jaw clenched. Fuller had wondered for a moment if he had struck a near breaking cord, and it was revealed that he had.

"My sister has Bipolar depression and AIDS." he said straightly, his voice tight. Fuller straightened up, his expression changed completely. He had not expected that response. He was suddenly regretful, and also further confused.

"Why... I'm sorry Booker." he seemed to say through his suddenly dry mouth. The captain tried to conjure up words, but he seemed to come ablank. Booker faced away from his captain, and looked through the blinds again. Alice, her long, black hair falling along her shoulders, was sitting on Penhal's desk. She seemed to be talking to Penhal and Hanson, and random rent-a-cops that happened to walk by. They were suddenly confused and frightful of the operation, but the two older officers obviously introduced her, and the cops would walk off warily.

"You know, she says that she forgives me. But I never can." Dennis bluntly stated, feeling of dread and denial washing over him. Fuller was shocked.

"Booker, you don't mean that-" the captain started to say, but the officer cut him off, obviously offended.

"Never." he hissed, his eyes closing, and he had not turned toward his captain. He furiously walked toward the door, and held a hand there for a second, when his superior asked a question that broke another cord.

"How long does she have?" he asked, desperatly trying to get his officer to talk to him. But Dennis didn't want to talk about this. All he wanted to do was get out, and put this entire day behind him. He harshly opened the door and everyone seemed to stop to look at the enraged Booker. The usual brooding Booker, the clean cut Booker. Only a few times had he ever pulled down the walls, and he needed to get away before they came tumbling down around him. He slammed the door behind him, and fastly walked toward the place where his sister and Penhal were loudly exchanging jokes.

"Come on." he hissed, grabbing his sister by the neck of her black jacket, ripping her off the table, and tumbling toward her older brother.

"Hey! What the heck!" she shrieked, as he had obviously ripped her away in the middle of her punchline. She fought furiously against her older brother, but she just wasn't as strong as him.

"We're going home." he muttered darkly,walking up the short steps to go into the exit of the doorway.

"By ya guys! See ya later!" the cops in the chappel heard the young Booker exclaim before she was hustled down the steps by her older brother, and onto the black motorcycle. Penhal ran out just in time to see the young girl waving at the building, and he waved sullenly back. He knew he'd never see the young girl again. She was one of the only people who understood, and had their own odd jokes like he did. He found that after her mood had changed dramatically, and she actually turned into a pretty nice person.

As Penhal walked back into the chappel, he saw a saddened Fuller walk from his office, and started to stroll for his coffee. Before he had a chance to ask, Judy blurted out,"What was that about?"

The four officers looked to their captain for the answer. He sighed, and looked around. Hoffs, Penhal, Ioki, and Hanson were waiting patiently for an answer.

"She doesn't have much time left." he muttered, leaving his confused officers to chew on his words, while he walked back into his office, coffee in hand, and wondered how how'd smooth this out with Dennis once they met again.

* * *

Okay! Hope this was a bit better. I'm sorry, I haven't been doing so well lately. I just found out one of my bffs are moving, and its gonna be really hard.

Well, review please! They make me happy!

(thanks)

~ILJA~


	3. Mary Jane

"Dennis! I was talking to Penhal! Why'd you do that?" Alice said angrily. She stomped into their house, Dennis following behind her.

"I shouldn't have brought you. I shouldn't give into you so much!" he said more to himself than her.

"Dennis!" Alice shouted, getting her full attention from her older brother.

He looked at her, but didn't really LOOK at her. She finally realized what happened. Her heart dropped. Her breath caught in her throat.

"T-they found out?" she said, tears jerking into her eyes. She hated when people found out. The news spread like a disease that she couldn't stop. They never thought of her the same again.

"No. Only Fuller. He won't tell anybody." Booker said, clean cut and emotionless.

"That's what you said about the principals! But they 'accidentally' let it slip! One day I was loved, the next everyone hated me! They thought I was a freak Dennis!" she shreiked, turning away from her brother as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I just want people to like me again. Where they weren't afraid that I would kill them, or infect them. Just when I was Alice Booker, the girl with the cop for a big bro. I just wanted real friends, ones I could love again. There's not much time left, and-" Alice was saying sadly, when her older brother fumed.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" he nearly shouted, making Alice turn. When she did, she saw her brother facing away from her, his fists clenched. She hadn't meant for her brother to get upset.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Alice said softly to her older brother, who still didn't look at her. She knew he felt guilty for what happened, but she had forgiven him long ago. Even so, it didn't calm his untamed heart.

"I know." he said, walking past her, still not looking at her. He needed to get away from this. As he started for the stairs, he heard a faint,

"Dennis. I'm sorry."

'You shouldn't be the sorry one.' he thought blackly to himself, and threw himself up the steps.

Mean while, still left to ponder, the young Alice Booker stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

'Alice. I can help you.' a voice, which she had come to know as Mary Jane, spoke to her in a soft voice. Alice listened to the voice, sniffling and wiping away her tears. 'Let me in control. I will teach you a way to make the emotional hurt go away. I can help you make it go away.' the voice cooed, soothing to the young girls mind.

Alice let go, and the voice immediatally went into action.

It stalked into the kitchen, its eyes locked on the objects that layed in her reach. It reached for the pairing knife, and smiled. It rolled up the left sleeve to Alice's jacket, and slowly started its walk to the staircase. Once there, it put the knives edge to the young girls left wrist, and slashed it across slowly, making blood gush from the wound to the soft skin of her hands. The posseser didn't once wince as it traveled up the staircase, the blood staining the stairs.

It finally reached the top of the stairs, smiling at the sting of pain that ran through its arm. The blood was everywhere now, but it didn't mind. It headed for the girls brothers room.

As it opened the door, it noticed the brooding one looking away, at an old photo. He noticed the girls presence, and stuffed it back into a drawer, and looked at her. His eyes widened as he noticed the blood-covered hand.

"Alice! What are you doing?" he tried to stay calm, but failed, starting rush to its side.

'So naive.' it though.

"Alice? No. Jane. Mary Jane. But you can call me Jane." it said, a sickening smile spreading across its lips. It cocked its head to the right, and the brother stopped.

It stood there, looked at the host's arm, and angrily looked at the parasite.

"Leave my sister alone!" he shouted, his fists clenching. His dark eyes looked at her with hate. She found it very attractive. No. She came for a mission.

"Alone? Why, if I do that, then I shall be just like you, yes? When she cries for help, I help her, unlike you, Dennis. I did not cause her perdicament. You did. I simply helped her, unlike you who dismissed the cries of the young girl! She was calling for you, yes? ANSWER ME!" it asked meniachally and it saw the brother wince. Fear and sorrow pushed aside the hate. Something clicked.

Alice Booker regained control, and the pain of her right arm made her scream. Dennis' head bolted up, watching the screaming figure of his sister and ran to her as she fell in his arms. She heard his faint cries of comfort, and tried to heed them. She cradled her arm with her other hand, and sobbed in her bigger sibblings arms.

"I'm sorry Dennis. I'm so sorry..." she just kept repeating those words. Booker grasped his sisters small frame, and carried her to the bathroom, trying to dismiss the words and pain this was causing himself.

'Don't be selfish.' he thought, handing his sister tissues and placing her on the edge of the sink. As she wiped off her tears, Booker ran her wrist under water, getting a slight wince from his sister. He looked up to her and said,"I need to clean it out before it gets infected." He succeeded in sounding calm. That was half the battle. She nodded, and he resumed his earlier work. 'Think of the pain she's in. How can you think of your own when she's hurting so much?'

"There we go." Booker said, bandaging up the wound. He helped his sister off the counter, and onto the floor.

"Thanks Dennis." she said, and he smiled his half-smile that made her giggle.

"No prob. Just don't let Mary Jane talk you into anything next time, alright?" he said, looking back to her arm. Shaking out of his trance, he started walking back to his room.

"Alright, Dennis." Alice said, walking to the living room to watch some t.v.

When Dennis was sure that his sister was downstairs, he picked up the phone that sat on his bedside table. He dialed his mom's work number, and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hello? This is AIG insurance. My name is Lucielle Booker. What have you called for today?" he heard his mom say. Book then said in a serious tone,

"Mom, it's Dennis. It's getting worse."

* * *

Yeahhhhhhhhhh...

Plz read on and review.

~ILJA~


End file.
